


And You

by colieb2183



Series: Us [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consent is Sexy, Enthusiastic Consent, Gladiators, Glitterhaw, I actually wrote a plot, Kink Negotiation, M/M, OT3, Rowdy AU, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strippers, This got away from me, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, Verse Keith, Verse Kinkade, Voyeurism, Yeehaw AU, it's still mostly porn, kind of, minor breathplay, open communication, safe sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: Keith knows what he wants... is everyone on board?





	And You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> Well... This got away from me. Written for the fabulous buffshiro. These beautiful beefy men now own me and it's all because of you. 
> 
> This is set in the Yeehaw!AU Universe, in the very beginning stages of the Rowdy!AU. Written from Keith's POV.
> 
> *Edit* The song they are dancing to is Seven Nation Army remixed by The Glitch Mob ;)

Ma Fischer’s looks like it hasn’t been updated since the ‘50s. The booths are a faded cracked red vinyl; floors a perpetually grungy white and black checkered pattern. Old vinyl records and tin Coca-Cola signs decorate every available wall surface. Admittedly, it doesn’t have the best food in the world, but it does have the perk of being the only place open when Atlas closes at 3 AM. Drunk beggars can’t be choosers.

Pink glitter is rubbing off of Shiro’s prosthetic all over the sleeve of Keith’s brand new red flannel. Being engaged to a stripper tends to come with accepting a lifetime of trying to lint roll glitter off his clothes and acceping that the glitter ring around the bottom of their tub is likely now a permanent fixture. He can’t even bring himself to be mad about it.

Shiro is snickering at Kinkade’s emphatic retelling of a customer who got a little too handsy during a private dance.

“…And then he tried to stick his thumb up my ass. I mean, this ass _is_ for sale, but not like _that_!”

“Aw, well ain’t that a shame,” Keith quips with a lopsided grin. “I was gonna throw a few quarters atcha and see where it got me.”

Shiro nearly spits his cherry coke across the table at Kinkade and buries his face in his arms, howling.

“Well, god damn.” Kinkade struggles to suppress a grin, eyes glinting in amusement, “If I’d known you wanted a piece of this, all you had to do was ask.” He bites his lower lip and winks at Keith.

Keith is saved from responding as the waitress comes back to refill their drinks. “Well, now, can I also interest you gentlemen in a slice of pecan pie? We only have 2 slices left now, ya hear.” Shiro lights up and the conversation quickly switches to good-natured bickering over who has to share their slice of pie. Keith ends up caving to Shiro because, “It’s my cheat daaaaay.” He can never resist those damn puppy dog eyes. Shiro fucking knows it, too.

They pay the bill and walk the two blocks back to the Atlas employee parking lot. Keith’s Silverado and Kinkade’s beat up Camry are the only cars left. The early rays of dawn paint the tops of the surrounding skyscrapers in streaks of soft pink and gold as they head in their separate directions home.

***

A few days later, Keith and Shiro are lounging on the living room sofa watching American Idol when Shiro nonchalantly asks, “Babe, have you ever wanted to fuck Ryan?”

A cold sweat breaks out over Keith’s forehead and memories of Kinkade writhing against the tented fabric of his jeans spring unbidden to his mind. Dark skin covered in a sheen of glitter and sweat. Deep, hooded amber eyes. Ginuwine’s Pony thumping through the speakers.

Five seconds of silence pass. Ten. Shiro lifts his head out of Keith’s lap.

One look at Keith’s shell-shocked face and he tumbles off the couch, laughing. “Babe, did you forget that I spent the better part of a year with his dick lodged very firmly in my throat? Don’t be embarrassed. I am _intimately_ familiar with how fuckable Ryan is.” Giada scurries over from her heat lamp in the corner of the living room and peeps at Shiro lying on the floor.

“I’m jus… I don…..why are you asking me?” Keith just knows the tips of his ears are turning pink.

Shiro takes a few heaving breaths, pulls himself up to sit cross-legged, and gently scoops the peeping chick into his hands. “Well… I thought that maybe we could try something.” He coos at Giada to calm her. “It would be completely up to you, of course. I’m perfectly happy with the way things are, but the things you said at Ma Fischer’s the other night had me thinking… what if…” He stalls.

Keith stares slack-jawed at Shiro. “What if….”

Shiro looks fondly at Keith. “What if you wanted to try something a little kinky? And again, you don’t have to. I love our relationship perfectly the way it is. And don’t feel like you have to answer me now. You can think about it.” He coos again at the now-quiet ball of fluff in his hands and stands from the floor to go tuck her back under her heat lamp.

Keith thinks about it. He can’t stop thinking about it for an entire week. Baling hay. Think about fucking Kinkade. Feeding the bunnies. Think about Kinkade sucking his dick. Collecting eggs. Think about spit-roasting Shiro _with_ Kinkade.

Shiro, bless his heart, doesn’t say anything and doesn’t even act like he suggested…. well, Keith wasn’t really sure what he was suggesting. Voyeurism? A threesome? Keith makes it a few more days before he has to know the answer.

***

Keith is awoken by Shiro climbing naked into bed in the early hours of the morning, shower fresh and mostly glitter free. “Sweet pea?” he croaks, his voice rough with sleep.

“Yes, baby?” Shiro gently brushes a lock of hair up and away from Keith’s eyes.

“About…. about what you mentioned a few days ago...”

Shiro briefly looks confused, head tilted to the side, before recognition flickers in his eyes. “Ah. Have you been thinking about it?”

Keith squirms slightly. “Yeah... an… an’ I don’t know what exactly you were suggesting, or what was in your head. I’ve never really… done anythin’ like this. So maybe you could give me an idea of what….of what you were thinkin’ of.”

Shiro stretches out on his side facing Keith, wrapping an arm around his waist before pulling him close. “I wasn’t thinking of anything in particular.” He steals a gentle kiss. “All I know is that you have been making flirty comments towards Ryan for a while, like last week at Ma Fischer’s. And he’s mentioned to me that he gave you a lap dance before we started dating.” Keith starts to slowly turn red. “And I don’t mind. I think it’s hot.” Rolling Keith onto his back and straddling his hips, he leans down to brush their lips together again.

Keith deepens the kiss with a moan and tries to release the tension he’s been holding in his shoulders. Shiro notices and pulls back to pepper kisses along his jaw and onto his neck. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” he pleads between open-mouthed kisses.

Taking a deep breath, Keith lets it out slowly and stares at the ceiling. His thoughts are churning. “You’re right. I think I do want to fuck Kinkade… but… but only if you’re there too. I keep thinkin…” He trails off.

Shiro pauses, presses his weight along the long lines of Keith’s body and folds his hands on Keith’s chest, propping up his chin. “Thinking what, love? You can tell me. You can tell me anything.”

Keith locks eyes with him. “I keep thinking about the three of us together. What we would do to each other. What we would do to _you.”_ He runs his thumb across Shiro’s lips. Shiro looks up adoringly. “And I think…. If you’re ok with it… maybe we could try something with him. Together.”

Shiro’s eyes sparkle. “I am more than ok with it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro echoes with a smile. “I would love to watch Ryan wrap his lips around your cock. I’ve imagined it so many times.” Keith inhales sharply at the mental image of Kinkade’s lips stretched obscenely around him.

Humming, Shiro starts to make his way across Keith’s chest once more. He bites gently on Keith’s nipple, teasing the other with his fingers. “Uhhhh.” A moan rumbles deep from Keith’s throat and pleasure zings white-hot down his spine.

Shiro flicks the pebbled brown bud with his tongue. Traces the lean muscular lines of Keith’s abdomen to the raging erection tenting his boxers. Keith eagerly lifts his hips and Shiro eases the fabric off his legs, throwing them to the floor.

Small flecks of glitter in Shiro’s hair reflect the moonlight streaming in the window as Keith winds the silver strands around his fingers. Shiro moans hot moist air over the tip of Keith’s cock. Keith gasps, “Darlin’ please, _please._ ” Shiro indulges him by swallowing Keith halfway, cheeks hollowing. Keith’s breath hisses through his teeth as he slams his head against the pillow, shockwaves crashing through him. “Oh my god, yes – just like that.”

Shiro swallows once more, pulls off and hoarsely orders, “Grab the lube,” before plunging back down.

Keith blindly reaches over to the nightstand to yank the drawer open and grope around inside for the bottle of lube. He finds it and flings it in Shiro’s direction before burying both hands in silky strands of hair once again. The cap clicks open. He can feel Shiro’s groan reverberating around his shaft as Shiro reaches back to start fingering himself open. Molten heat floods through Keith’s body.

Shiro’s head bobs over and over, taking more of Keith each time until he’s stuffed deep in Shiro’s throat. Every additional finger Shiro fits inside of himself has his throat vibrating around Keith’s cock, shuddering as he brushes against his own prostate.

Sensation builds in a whirlwind of suction and heat. Keith can feel himself climbing far too fast towards the precipice. It’s too much. Too fast. He lightly tugs on Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moans and pulls off entirely, shuffling up the bed on his hands and knees to straddle Keith’s hips once more. Keith breathlessly untangles his fingers to drag them over Shiro’s chest, across the vee of his hips back to his ass, callouses rasping against smooth skin.

Shiro’s tongue plunges into Keith’s mouth and Keith’s dick twitches, catching on the edge of Shiro’s open, dripping hole. He gasps. Shiro whines as he reaches back with one hand to run Keith’s erection teasingly between his cheeks before holding it steady and fucking down. They both groan when his body gives and the head of Keith’s cock slips past the first ring of muscle.

“ _Takashi_.”

Shiro languidly rolls his hips before sinking another inch. “God you always feel so _good_ , Keith.” He huffs out a sharp breath. Another inch. Keith’s fingers dig in deep, pressing bruises into his flesh. Another inch.

With one last drop Shiro is finally fully seated, Keith’s hipbones biting into the densely muscled flesh of his thighs. Keith growls, low and gravely, as he flexes inside Shiro. It’s the most exquisite form of torture. Lube-slick walls fluttering around him. So tight. So hot. He rocks his hips upwards, chasing the devastating pull of Shiro’s body.

A whispered swear drips from Shiro’s lips as he leans back on his hands, slowly pulling up before dropping hard, impaling himself on Keith’s length.

Keith cries out. He’s lost. Lost in the heat, in the sight of the beautiful man writhing in his lap. He watches Shiro ride him with a type of ravenous hunger. Each muscle of his beefy frame ripples as he flexes his spine and grinds their hips together. Keith snaps.

He plants his heels into the mattress and drives his hips up. Shiro wails and falls forward bracing his hands on either side of Keith’s head. “Holy shit. _Yes_. Give it to me.”

“Tell me,” Keith demands, “Tell me the – _nngh_ – tell me the things you’ve imagined.” He uses abs sculpted by a decade of hard farm work and a dedicated P90X regimen to plough roughly into Shiro’s pliant body.

Shiro screams out at a particularly hard thrust. His eyelids flutter closed and he hangs his head, fringe brushing against Keith’s sweat-covered chest. “You sure?”he pants.

“Yes,” Keith grunts out between gritted teeth.

“Uuuughh. Ok, ok –  ok, I ca – fuck – I can do that. But I need you – oooo – to slow down a little.”

Keith growls and forces himself to slow the relentless pace of his hips. Shiro struggles to catch his breath, leaking precome all over Keith’s stomach.

“I think about watching him – ah – suck you off. Touching myself while you fuck his mouth.”

“Uhhh – oh god.”

“I think about choking on him, while you fuck me into – nngh – oblivion.” Tears sparkle at the corners of Shiro’s eyes. “Ah, baby, I’m so close. Please touch me. _Please_.” He gasps as Keith grabs his chin and crushes their lips together. His thighs shake as he meets Keith thrust for thrust.

Keith moans against Shiro’s mouth and he lets go of his ass to run one hand up a bunching muscular thigh. His other hand snakes between them to wrap around Shiro’s straining length. Their lips brush against each other, wet and swollen as he whispers, “That’s it sweet thing, you gonna come for me? Show me how good my cock makes you feel? _Yesss._ That’s it, beautiful. Ride me. Let me see that gorgeous face when you fall apart. ”

A long garbled string of words leave Shiro’s mouth, but he’s too far gone for Keith to make any sense of it. With a practiced twist of his wrist, Shiro is screaming his name and spilling over his fist.

Pulsing heat clamps around Keith’s cock. He lets it pull him over the edge, starbursts exploding behind his eyelids, emptying deep inside Shiro’s body.

Shiro collapses against Keith’s chest. They both pant in exhaustion. Keith’s softening length slips out of Shiro’s body; his come streaking bioluminescent and glittery across their skin.

“I love you,” he pants, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Shiro presses a soft kiss to Keith’s chest, lips lingering. “And I love you,” he whispers back.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms for a few minutes, covered in sweat and slowly drying come until Shiro groans and moves off Keith to flop next to him on the mattress. He breathes out a laugh. “Well that ruined the effort of taking a shower.” He starts the process of removing his prosthetic.

The solid weight of it clunks on his nightstand and Keith pulls Shiro close to tuck him under his arm, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. He tries to convey every facet of love in his heart into the chaste press of lips.

Shiro settles in, deeply breathing in the scent of Keith’s skin. He drapes his left arm over Keith’s chest and traces random patterns lightly over his pecs. “So, how do you really feel about doing something with Ryan? I swear this is the last time I’ll ask you. I just really don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

When Keith hesitates, working up the courage to respond, Shiro quickly continues. “Baby, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We don’t have to do it if yo—“

“I want to.”

Shiro’s fingers pause in their feather-light dance. “Ok… I’ll give Ryan a heads up and we can talk about it the next time we do afters at Ma Fisher’s. Sound like a plan?” He looks up at Keith. Keith smiles and softly presses their lips together.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Keith spends the remainder of the week trying to manage his duties at the farm with lurid images of himself, Kinkade and Shiro running rampant through his mind. He drops an entire bag of feed all over the barn floor and Lotor demands to know what’s distracting him. Keith sputters trying to come up with a reason that doesn’t include sweaty limbs and come. Friday can’t come soon enough.

***

Friday night is Gladiator theme night at Atlas. Shiro is already gone by the time Keith gets home from Lotor’s farm. He strips and jumps into the shower to rinse off sweat and the musty smell of gows before dressing in Shiro’s favorite midnight blue flannel and his most expensive inlaid turquoise belt buckle. He stops to glance at himself in the mirror before yanking out his shirt to French tuck it like Shiro always begs him to do. Much better.

Thundering down the stairs in a clean pair of boots, he fills the food bowls for the dogs and Giada before leaving through the front door. Swinging himself into the seat of his truck, he switches the radio to his favorite country station and drives to the city.

Shiro texts him just as he’s pulling into the employee parking lot behind Atlas.

 **Sweet Cheeks:** Hope you get here soon, love! I’m on in 10. ( ˘ ³˘) _♥_

Keith smiles at his phone before unbuckling and opening the door to hop out. Zethrid is working the door tonight. She stands, arms crossed over her “Big Brother is watching” shirt and nods at Keith with a smile before letting him in without paying cover. “Picked a good night to come, man. Shiro and Kinkade have been working on something special. You’re just in time.”

Something special indeed. Keith’s body thrums with the bass pounding through the club as he enters through the main room. The act on stage is finishing up and Keith makes a pit stop at the bar to order three fingers of Bulleit Bourbon, neat. The bartender points to the one empty table next to the stage yelling, “Shiro’s expecting ya,” over the bass. Keith tips his hat in thanks before weaving through other patrons.

He just settles into the plush seat of the reserved VIP table when the lights dim. A shiver runs up his spine as grimy bass and drum beats slowly build.

_I’m gonna fight ‘em off_

A spotlight comes to life on the figure standing center stage.  Kinkade stands with his feet shoulder-width apart. Leather greaves adorn both of his shins, gauntlets wrap around each wrist, and the leather thong he’s wearing does little to hide his bulge.  He undulates, ebony skin shimmering with oil and gold glitter. The leather strap crossing his pecs tightens with every roll. Whistles and shouts can be heard over the music.

_A seven nation army couldn’t hold me back_

He dances up the stage, grabs the pole at the very end and drops, grinding his crotch the entire way back up. He spins and drops again, arching his back and grinding the pole between his ass cheeks.

_They’re gonna rip it off_

The black curtain at the opposite end of the stage rips open to reveal Shiro. The crowd screams and any blood remaining in Keith’s body after watching Kinkade floods straight to his dick.

Shiro is also shining and covered in gold glitter. Leather gauntlets are strapped onto his wrists, gold lace-up gladiator sandals criss-cross up his bulging calves, and a large studded belt hangs loosely off his pelvis. Strips of studded leather cascade off the underside of his belt in a tiny skirt, barely covering the tops of his thighs. The skirt is so short, Keith is sure that once Shiro takes off the deep red cape draped across his shoulders, the creamy globes of that glorious ass will be fully exposed.

_And I’m talking to myself at night because I can’t forget_

Shiro arches his neck, dragging his fingers all the way down the ridges of his abdomen as he rolls his hips. The tips of his fingers reach his belt and he snaps his head up to look at Kinkade.

The beat intensifies and Shiro reaches to the side of the stage to grab a prop net and stalks to where Kinkade is now spinning around the pole.

_And the message coming from my eyes says leave it alone._

Shiro reaches Kinkade just as he finishes a spin and, holding the net with both hands, swings it over his head to cup it around Kinkade’s ass. He yanks him close, slotting their thighs together, and Kinkade wraps his hands in the cape around Shiro’s shoulders.

They grind. The audience loses it.

 _Don’t wanna hear about it_.

Kinkade rips Shiro’s cloak from the clips, and Keith is pleased to see he was right. The short leather strips of his skirt do nothing to cover his fiance’s ass. He breathes deep and takes another sip of bourbon. That skirt needs to come home with them. For the entire remainder of the set Keith lounges in his VIP seat and devours them with his eyes.  

It’s a late night for Shiro and Kinkade; both are on until final cut at three. Keith is working through his third glass when the lights come on and the bouncers start ushering all the other patrons out the door. He throws back the last few sips, relishing the smooth burn, sets his glass back on the bar and heads backstage to the greenroom.

Shiro and Kinkade meet him in the hallway as he heads back. They’re already dressed to go, duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

“So what did you think?” Shiro asks with a wink. “You almost didn’t make it.”

Keith laughs and pulls him in for a quick kiss, “You’re bringing that skirt home, right?”

Before Shiro can answer, Kinkade snorts and pushes the both of them towards the exit. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get food. I’m starving.”

***

The walk to Ma Fischer’s is a short one, and Keith can feel excitement and anxiety bubbling low in his gut. He slips in next to Shiro in the back corner booth and Kinkade slides across from them. A bubbly, curly-haired waitress immediately comes over to take their order.

“Maryanne! What are you doing on this shift? I haven’t seen you since you moved to first.” Shiro is ecstatic at seeing his old friend. “How’s little Reiya doing?”

Maryanne beams back at Shiro. “It’s so good to see you too, darlin’. Reiya and I are doing great; I’m just picking up a shift since she’s at a sleepaway camp with school this week.”

“Oh that’s exciting, you’ll have to tell her I said hi,” Shiro gushes.

Keith and Kinkade glance at each other, amused. Shiro always makes friends with everyone no matter where he goes. Everyone loves Shiro.

“Alright fellas, what can I do ya for?” Each of them places their drink order and Maryanne leaves with a wink and a promise to “return in a jiff!”

As she’s walking away from the table, Kinkade digs a closed manila folder out of his duffel and tosses it across the table to Keith. Keith looks at it, confused, before picking it up and opening the metal tabs to remove the paperwork inside. It’s a printout of an STD test result panel and at the top, KINKADE, RYAN is listed in all caps.

Floored, Keith looks up again at Kinkade, mouth slightly ajar. “What… I don’t understand. Were we supposed to…”

Kinkade chuckles and stretches out his right arm against the back of the booth. “Nah, you two have been together so long I’m sure there’s no need for you to get tested unless there are other threesomes you’ve been having on the down low. And if that’s the case, Shiro is a shitty friend for depriving me of quality spank bank material.”

Shiro gasps in mock offense.

Kinkade continues. “I, on the other hand, am the wild card. This is actually a test I got done a few months ago and I haven’t had any partners since then. Clinicals have been kicking my ass.”

He clears his throat and runs his hand through the styled dreads on top of his head. Glitter shines on his broad shoulders as his muscles flex with the movement. His mouth opens but he hesitates as he sees Maryanne making her way over to their table with drinks balanced on a tray. Keith quickly stuffs the results sheet back in the folder.

“Alright, that’s a Cherry Coke, a Mountain Dew, and a regular Coke. Can I get you boys anythin’ else right away?” She props her hand on her hip.

Shiro is quick to flash her his most charming smile, “No, I think we are good for a while. We’ll probably order food in about 15 minutes or so if you can check back?”

“Of course, sugar,” she winks.

As soon as she’s out of earshot Kinkade wastes no time getting back to the topic of the night. “Right. So what are the boundaries? Have you thought about it at all?”

Unsure, Keith glances at Shiro. “Umm, I guess I don’t know what kinda things to think about truth be told.”

Kinkade stretches his arm out once more. He smirks as the movement draws both sets of eyes to the shimmering pecs visible above the cut of his stringer muscle tank. “Well then it’s a good thing you got me. First things first, what are you not ok with me doing to Shiro? Think about it, like really think about it, and let me know if there is anything at all that makes you even the slightest bit uncomfortable.”

Keith pauses and thinks. He visualizes Kinkade pinning Shiro to the bed and railing the absolute shit out of him and feels his stomach drop sickeningly. “I don’t think I’m ok with you fucking him.”

Kinkade nods in silent understanding. Keith allows several other situations to run through his mind. Spitroasting is a go. Kissing is a go.  Keith lets out a slow breath. “I don’t think there’s anything else I can think of off the top of my head.”

“Have you bottomed before?”

Keith is surprised by the bluntness of the question. He glances at the group of college kids sitting two booths away. They seem to be having in a competition to see who can stack the most coffee creamers. Apparently it’s an activity that requires lots of screaming.

“Everyone here is either falling over drunk or in a pecan pie-induced coma. No one’s going to overhear us,” Kinkade says.

“Um… well it’s been a few years, you know.” Keith motions at Shiro.

“Right,” Kinkade chuckles. “I’m quite familiar with Ms. Pillow Princess over there.” Shiro blows Kinkade a kiss which he sarcastically pretends to grab out of the air and stuff in his pocket. Keith narrowly avoids snorting Mountain Dew through his nose.

“Are you interested in bottoming?” Kinkade’s eyes are dark. Predatory. Keith can feel the tips of his ears turning red and is thankful for the cover of his cowboy hat. He nods. Licks his lips. He’s felt the anaconda Kinkade houses in his boxer briefs and he can’t deny it’s crossed his mind once or twice. He props his chin up on one hand and fists the other in his worn Levi’s under the table.

“Mmmm,” Kinkade hums. “Shiro, are you ok with that?”

Shiro nods his enthusiastic consent.

“Blowjobs? Rimming?”

A shared glance. Keith and Shiro both nod approvingly.

“OK, how about condoms? With or without.”

Another question he’s not prepared for. At a loss, he turns to his fiancé. Shiro is lounging back against the booth, skin sparkling gold underneath his rainbow tank top. He’s the picture of relaxation and calm, in stark contrast to Keith’s restlessness. He smiles warmly and responds, “I’m ok going without. But it’s up to you, Babe, you’re the one in control here.”

He’s in control. Right. Keith turns back to Kinkade. “Without.”

“Toys?”

“Umm.. I’m not sure.”

“We’ll put that down as a maybe, then. I won’t go through every possibility; we’d be here for hours. But we definitely need a safe word just so that you can stop anything you feel uncomfortable with. If you feel uncomfortable with anything, all you need to say is stop. Stop and it stops. And this applies to all of us.”

Keith takes a deep breath and nods. “Stop and it stops,” he confirms.

“Alright,” Kinkade nods, “Are we all on the same page here?” He glances back and forth between their faces. “Excellent. Let’s do it at your place. I’d rather avoid another police call if you don’t mind.”

Shiro sputters, red-faced, “Shut up! I paid the last two tickets that we got, thank you very much.”

This time Keith actually does snort Mountain Dew through his nose.

***

 

Keith is a mess of nerves the night Kinkade is set to come over. He’s putting his second batch of cornbread in the oven when he hears Shiro coming into the kitchen. As soon as he closes the oven door and sets the timer, Shiro comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso.

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it. It’s not a big deal. Neither Ryan nor I will be upset.”

 Keith turns in the circle of Shiro’s arms and wraps his own arms around Shiro’s trim waist. “Nah, I promise that I’m ok with it. I’m just nervous. That’s all.”

Shiro smiles warmly, “Ok. We’ll have to gift some of your cornbread to Ryan then.” He eyes the additional bowl of batter on the counter. “I don’t think we need this much.”

Keith barks out a nervous laugh. “You’re right. Maybe we can jus’ relax on the porch with some sun tea. I set out the pitcher to brew it early this mornin’. It’s been awhile since we’ve both been off on a Saturday night.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Three batches of cornbread are cooling on the counters of their kitchen and they’re sitting on the porch swing watching the sun set when they see a silver car driving up their long driveway. Shiro grabs Keith’s hand and plants a kiss on his knuckles. “Remember, just say stop. Don’t be afraid to stop it if you’re uncomfortable. The only way this works is if we communicate.” He stands and bounds off the porch to greet Kinkade at his car. Keith stands and hooks his thumbs through his belt loops. Butterflies are wreaking havoc in his stomach.

Kinkade gets out of his car and reaches in to the back seat to grab a duffle bag. They’re too far away for Keith to hear what they’re saying. The butterflies intensify.

“Sorry man, I should have thought of it when we talked,” Kinkade calls out to Keith, “but how do you feel about me staying the night here? I’m cool with driving home, but I didn’t want to assume.” He smiles sheepishly.

Keith laughs, “I’m not gonna have you drive back to the city that late. If anythin’, I got a spare room that you can use.” He leads the way into the house and Kinkade and Shiro follow close behind. Keith pets Kosmo’s head as he walks past, “Now, you stay here tonight, ya hear?” The space wolf snuffs and rubs his head back against Keith’s hand.

“Alright,” he says, turning to the two other men, “shall we?” Acting with more confidence than he feels, he heads up the stairs.

Entering the bedroom, he waits for the men behind him to cross the threshold before closing the door firmly and turning with a nervous sigh. “I forgot to mention it when we talked last time. But, ya know, since I’m half Galra –”

Kinkade interrupts him, “Oh, I already know. Shiro was ecstatic when he told me he had his own renewable source of biodegradable glitter in his bed every night.”

Keith doubles over in laughter. “Oh my god, did he actually say that?” Shiro huffs from where he’s sitting on their bed.

Kinkade’s teeth gleam against his skin. “I may have slightly embellished.” He drops the duffle next to the door and reaches behind his head to yank the collar of his t-shirt over his head. Keith’s breath freezes in his throat. This is really happening.

Kinkade pops the button on his jeans with a thumb. Keith manages to break away from the sight of the zipper slowly releasing tooth by tooth to look up at Kinkade’s face. His eyes are focused on Keith. He licks his lips. Catches his bottom lip between his teeth and pushes the fabric down his hips.

He steps out of them and slinks closer to Keith in nothing but his sinfully tight boxer briefs.  Fingers trail under Keith’s shirt, tracing the dips and valleys of his stomach, lifting the shirt as they move up. “Your turn,” he whispers. He pulls the shirt up and Keith lifts his arms to help him remove it entirely. Kinkade drops it on the ground.

Keith turns his head to look at Shiro. He’s sitting with his back pressed to the headboard of their bed, completely naked, slowly fisting his erection. Watching them.

Kinkade follows his line of vision and his fingers fumble with the front of Keith’s jeans. He finally releases the button and slides down the zipper. He pulls Keith’s face back to look at him, ghosting puffs of air across his lips. “Are you ready?”

Breath huffs out from Keith’s lips and he nods. Kinkade helps push his jeans past his knees and Keith steps out of them. Hesitates. Kinkade pauses and lifts Keith’s chin up to make eye contact. “You drive the pace.”

Keith nods again, and with one more look at the clearly approving Shiro, he slides his own fingers up Kinkade’s chest. Muscles jump and tense under the slow exploration, calluses scraping against skin. Both hands move to Kinkade’s nipple piercings, and he pinches experimentally. Kinkade groans. Shiro echoes him.

Gaining confidence, Keith wraps a hand around the back of Kinkade’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts chaste, a simple press of lips. But the kiss quickly heats up, tongues sliding against each other.

Feeling daring, Keith bites on Kinkade’s plump lower lip. With a groan, Kinkade crowds him back until he hits the wall with a solid thump. Holding the edge of Keith’s jaw with one hand, Kinkade sucks Keith’s lower lip into his mouth. Bites down, releases it with a pop, and dives back in for more. Keith growls and his fingers dig into Kinkade’s bulging biceps. Tongues and teeth battle for dominance.

Kinkade’s pulls away, chest rumbling in deep satisfaction. “Mmmm, I was hoping you’d be like this.”

“Like what?” Keith gasps.

“Like a fucking wildcat.” He doesn’t allow a response before he’s crushing his mouth to Keith’s again and reaching both arms under Keith’s thighs to heave him upwards.

Keith momentarily scrambles for balance and then wraps both legs around Kinkade’s waist. Kinkade leans his weight in, pressing Keith to the wall and grinding their erections together. A strangled moan escapes from Keith’s mouth. His head drops back to hit the wall. Kinkade takes advantage of his bared neck and scrapes teeth over Keith’s thundering pulse. One more grind and Keith’s head is spinning. Kinkade secures his grip under Keith’s knees and turns away from the wall to walk them both over to the bed.

He dumps Keith on the end of the bed and nods his chin at Shiro. Keith isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean until Shiro has him gripped under the arms and is dragging him up towards the head of the bed. Shiro settles Keith against his chest, throbbing erection thick against the base of Keith’s spine.

Shiro mouths along Keith’s neck, while tangling one hand in Keith’s long black hair. Keith moans and runs his hands along Shiro’s muscular thighs. Kinkade busies himself with removing first Keith’s briefs,  and then his own before prowling, panther-like, up the mattress between Keith’s spread thighs..

Kinkade glances up through hooded eyelids, only glints of amber peeking through his eyelashes as his tongue follows the thick vein all the way up Keith’s erection to swirl around the tip. Keith groans, his head falling back against Shiro’s shoulder. Cool metal and hot flesh circle around each of his nipples, pinching unexpectedly. Keith jolts his hips forward, the head of his cock catching on Kinkade’s damp upper lip. “ _Shit_.”

Kinkade licks once more from root to tip before sucking the head into his mouth. Shiro wraps an arm tightly across Keith’s abdomen, anchoring them together. He can feel Shiro’s erection twitch against the small of his back. The cool metal fingers of his prosthetic continue to pinch and tease. Keith feels lightheaded as Kinkade lowers another inch down his cock, moaning around his length. Keith pants. Arches his back, digging his head further into Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro moves from his neck to nip on the outer shell of his ear. “Isn’t he so good at that? Those lips wrapped around you, sucking you tighter and tighter.”

Keith gasps at the lewd description. Kinkade pulls almost all the way off, dipping into the slit to taste, before swallowing to the thick base in one go. Keith cries out.

Shiro tongues the edge of Keith’s ear before dipping in to trace the inner curves. He whispers, gravely and dark, “Do you know how good that looks? Huh? I love watching you disappear into that mouth.”

Kinkade gently grazes his teeth across the pulsing vein on the way up before wedging Keith’s dick firmly down his throat once more. The added sensation combined with Shiro’s filthy words has Keith seeing stars. This is one of the hottest damn things to ever happen to him. He digs his fingertips into Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro grunts and shifts his hips to grind against Keith’s lower back. He loosens the fingers digging into his thigh and brings Keith’s hand up to his mouth. Keith shouts as Shiro’s tongue licks up his index finger before sucking it between his lips.

It’s too much. He can feel the tension coiling through him tighter and tighter. “I’m going—I’m – Oh _SHIT_.”

Shiro moans around Keith’s finger, and pulls it out to purr, “That’s it baby, come for us.” Kinkade groans in agreement.

Keith’s eyes roll, eyelashes fluttering, back curving, and he lets go. His throat burns with the intensity of his scream as he empties in hot pulses into Kinkade’s mouth. He collapses, weak and spent, against Shiro’s chest.

Kinkade doesn’t swallow. Instead, he crawls up the bed until he’s hovering over Keith and Shiro. He opens his mouth and allows come to slide, pearlescent and sparkling, off his tongue to drip in strings all over Shiro’s lips and into his mouth. Shiro groans in Keith’s ear. Kinkade grabs the back of Shiro’s head and pulls him close, crowding Keith between them.

He uses his tongue to follow the trail of come dribbling off Shiro’s chin to his lips and dips inside. They kiss slowly, languidly, Shiro licking into Kinkade’s mouth to taste the remnants on his tongue. They both swallow him down, Adam’s apples dipping in unison.

Keith’s dick valiantly tries to rejoin the party.

Kinkade breaks away from Shiro and peppers kisses on Keith’s neck. “Were you still interested in bottoming? Because I have an idea.”

“God yes. I’ve been stretching since we talked about it.” Keith breathes.

“Mmmm,” Kinkade hums, crawls off the bed. His cock bobs hard and heavy between his legs. “Where’s the lube?” he asks.

Shiro points to the drawer next to the bed on his side.

Kinkade retrieves the tube hands it to Shiro. “I want you to prep him and then prep yourself. You know how many fingers he needs to be ready for me.”

“Four?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah, four should do it.”

Kinkade and Shiro manipulate Keith’s orgasm limp body until he is laying head down and ass up on the mattress. Shiro crouches behind him, gently working him open. Keith’s body is pliant and opens up easily up to the third finger. A small whimper escapes his lips as Shiro works in a fourth finger, twisting and scissoring carefully. Shiro presses a kiss on his spine, murmuring sweet praise.

After a few more minutes of prep, Keith is delirious when Shiro pulls his fingers out and moves off the bed. Kinkade takes his place.

“I’m going to go so slow. I want this to feel good for you.”

Keith whimpers out his acknowledgement. He feels the swollen head of Kinkade’s member pressing against his dripping rim. Kinkade shifts his hips and pushes. He breaches past the very first ring of muscle. Keith feels like the breath has been punched from his lungs. “Uuunngg.”

Kinkade pauses, runs gentle soothing hands up Keith’s spine. “Breathe. Try to relax.”

Keith screws his eyes shut and wills all of his muscles to relax. He feels Shiro’s hands join Kinkade’s in a slow massage, coaxing them to unclench. A minute passes and he feels his body adjusting to the intrusion. “Ok,” he wheezes, “go slow.”

“I will,” Kinkade slowly presses forward in minute thrusts. It takes minutes for him to fully sheath himself inside Keith. He pauses again, allowing Keith to adjust.

Keith feels so full. He knew Kinkade was huge. He wasn’t expecting a near out of body experience. He rocks back slightly, pleasure zinging up his spine as pain starts to shift into pleasure.

He barely hears the sounds of Shiro opening himself up on the other side of the bed. Kinkade slowly builds the tempo, driving Keith out of his mind. Keith moans in protest when Kinkade thrusts in deep and stills.

“Shiro, I want you under Keith.” His voice drips with authority.

Shiro slips under Keith and lies on his back. He pulls both of his legs back displaying himself wantonly. Kinkade doesn’t pull out and guides Keith’s erection to Shiro’s stretched and puffy rim. His teeth graze against Keith’s ear as he slowly drives their hips forward, pushing Keith into Shiro. Shiro’s wail is high and thin as he’s finally filled for the first time that night. Keith pants heavily as he rocks, unsure which sensation to chase. Kinkade grabs his hips and presses up tight against Keith’s back.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you come in him, just like I’m gonna come in you.”

“Fuck,” Shiro gasps.

Keith groans, “God, you have a filthy mouth when it’s not stuffed full of cock.” He reaches back and tugs firmly on a few of Kinkade’s dreads. Kinkade muffles his moan by biting on the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder. Keith’s hips jolt forward, causing a litany of swears to drop from Shiro’s lips.

Shiro’s hands slip down to cup the back of his own thighs. Keith leans forward and hooks his elbows around each knee, spreading Shiro even wider. Nearly folding him in half. Sliding his hand behind Shiro’s neck, he kisses him desperately. Shiro fists both hands in Keith’s long hair. Kinkade grips one of Keith’s shoulders and utilizes the leverage to thrust hard. Gasps and moans fill the air between their lips as Kinkade pounds into them both. His pace is relentless.

Kinkade grabs Keith’s shoulders and pulls him upright, thrusting in deep. They’re pressed hip to shoulder. Hot, sweaty and sliding. Nipple barbells gliding along skin. Keith braces his hands on the backs of Shiro’s thighs and Kinkade drops his hips in a dirty roll that grinds Keith along Shiro’s inner walls. Keith throws his head back and chokes on a scream. His vision blurs at the edges.

Shiro shrieks hoarsely and begs, “Please, _please_ , I need more. Oh my _God_.” He writhes as much as his folded-up position allows, desperate for more friction.

Kinkade drops his hips into another sinful roll as he gently wraps one hand around the bulging tendons of Keith’s neck. He continues his slow undulating pace as he applies careful pressure. Not enough to cut off air supply, but enough to cause Keith to clench down hard, cock twitching. Kinkade grunts in his ear as Shiro cries out. Holy Hell.

“Is this ok?” Kinkade pants.

“Please don’t stop,” Keith manages to gasp out.

Kinkade growls in approval and holds Keith by the neck as he rolls his hips over and over. He pushes them ever closer to the edge, but never lets them topple over it. Both men underneath him are panting writhing messes. Shiro is begging prettily to come. Keith is no longer able to form words.

Kinkade lets go of Keith’s neck and reaches his hands around the both of them, pulling Shiro’s hips to angle them up. A choked off scream erupts from Shiro’s mouth as the new position causes Keith to hit his prostate dead on. It only takes a few more thrusts and Shiro is babbling, “Oh my – plea – I need to tou – please, please PLEASE.”

“Alright Shiro, let us see you fall apart,” Kinkade pants.

Shiro whines gratefully, wrapping his left hand around his own dick and frantically seeking completion. Keith is not prepared when he reaches it. Shiro clamps, vice-like, around him. Keith’s vision whites out with the intensity of his orgasm. He hears Kinkade swearing loudly, before thrusting a few more times and stilling with a groan.

All three of them pant, entirely out of breath. Covered in sweat and dripping in come. Shiro pushes gently at them to move and Kinkade pulls out of Keith with a groan so Keith can, in turn, pull out of Shiro. Keith flops down on the bed next to Shiro and Kinkade stands, stretching his lower back.

“That was…” Keith trails off.

“Wow,” Kinkade finishes for him.

“Yeah,” Shiro adds.

Kinkade looks over them, his eyes unreadable, a hint of a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. “I have to say, we could have recorded this and made a pretty penny.”

Shiro snorts and pulls Keith’s boneless body into his chest.

Kinkade bends to pick his discarded clothes off the floor and moves toward his duffle bag. “I’ll need to carbo load if you want round two in the morning, but we should all get some sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m dead.” He stands, slings the strap onto his shoulder and walks to the bedroom door.

“Ryan.” Keith calls him back.

Kinkade turns with his eyebrow raised, hand on the doorknob.

Keith reaches his hand out, beckoning Kinkade back to the bed. “Sleep here tonight.” Shiro smiles languidly.

Kinkade returns the smile, drops his bag and climbs into bed behind Keith. “Thank god you guys bought the Cal King.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [Rosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes) and [nautilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious) for beta reading this monster for me and helping me through the tough parts. Much <3


End file.
